


The Spoils of War

by totallyTargaryen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gore, Hospitals, Past manipulative relationship (Non-romantic), Post-Canon, Redemption, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: James Bond is sent on a new mission, with the help of Q and Moneypenny, he is to stop an new villain's destructive plans.Slayer was taken off the street as a child, and trained to be a killer. When she is injured and left to die, she is picked up by MI6...





	The Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

Slayer stands in front of her employer. He is smiling, a rare thing. 

“You’ve come so far since the night I pulled you off the street.” He tells her, his voice smooth and praising. 

“Thank you.” She replies quietly. 

“You are not having second thoughts about this hit are you?” 

“Of course not.” She says quickly. Jaske nods.

“Good.” He steps closer to her. “I have raised you like my own daughter.” 

Slayer nods. Jaske eyes her. 

“You are a killer, Slayer, a monster in the eyes of the world.” She nods again, her face impassive. “But not to me.” Jaske tells her. He has told her this many times before. But he  _ had  _ given her everything. 

“ _ I  _ saw your potential.” He goes on. “Even when you were just a scrawny seven-year old living on the streets. Even your parents didn’t want you, but I took you in, I made you into something. You are nothing without me.”

Slayer knows this, but she listens dutifully anyways. She owes him her complete loyalty.

“For twelve years I have taken care of you. Trained you, favored you.” He moves closer to her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

“No one will ever love you like I do.” He says gently.

Jaske was the only one who ever cared about her, the only one to give her a chance. She will not let him down.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to show Slayer's frame of mind. She genuinely believes that Jaske is the only one who will ever give a damn about her, and that is the basis for her unwavering loyalty.


End file.
